Welcome To My Life
by fermino
Summary: Dos chicos, una chica y un chico. No se conocen, nunca se habían visto antes, hasta que él se muda y la conoce. Ninguno sabe que son mestizos, es decir, hijos de dioses. ¿Qué pasará cuando sepan la verdad? ¿De que no son personas normales, sino semidioses? ¿Podrán sobrevivir? (Fic escrito en conjunto por Miss Bohemian Rhapsody y Fermino)


**Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Bueno, antes de que lean, les comento algo:**

**Este fic lo hicimos conjuntamente con Miss Bohemian Rhapsody ( u/4534194), así que no se preocupen si lo ven publicado por ella. Es más, les agradecería que se pasaran por su perfil y le dejaran un review :D**

**Sin más:**

* * *

Welcome To My Life

* * *

**Prólogo: **

**POV Colin:**

Me levanté temprano, eran las 6 de la mañana. Vivía con mi mamá en una pequeña casa de Alaska. Tenía ojos color marrón, cabellos castaños y mi nombre era Colin. Justo ese día me mudaba a Manhattan, y con mis casi 14 años de edad, esto no significaría un gran cambio para mí. Todavía no había logrado conseguir ningún amigo, hasta el momento.

Me levanté y me puse unos jeans azules, junto con una remera naranja. En mi habitación tenía la cama de un lado, un escritorio de madera del otro, y a los pies de la cama, un ropero.

Ya había acomodado todas las cosas en cajas. Solo quedaba una especie de talismán, sobre el escritorio. Según mi mamá, eso era lo que mi padre me había dejado, para que lo recuerde. De un lado, tenía una especie de perro de tres cabezas, y del otro, un yelmo junto con una espada. Me lo colgué del cuello, tomé mi mochila, y fui a la cocina.

Mi madre, que se llamaba Alyss, me esperaba con el desayuno, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja. Me quedé un largo rato pensando, recordando a los viejos amigos de la primaria. Ya estaba por pasar a tercer año de la preparatoria, y sentía que debía poner mi mente en otra cosa.

—¿Ya estás listo?—Me dijo, haciendo que por primera vez en el día le preste atención a algo.

—Sí, ya tengo las últimas cosas en la mochila. Lo demás está en las cajas.-Le contesté con voz somnolienta.

—Está bien, salimos en una hora...—Dijo mientras se iba a buscar unas últimas cosas.

* * *

Estaba en una escuela, había una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, casi podría pasar por negro cuando no había mucha iluminación, y ojos castaños también, pero con la diferencia de que uno era más claro que el otro. Tenía su mirada fija en mis ojos. Podía ver su miedo, intentaba pedirme ayuda, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Intenté caminar hacia donde estaba, pero algo o alguien me lo impedía. Cada vez que intentaba moverme, perdía más y más fuerza en mis músculos.

Una sombra se acercó hacia ella. Parecía un humano, pero vestido de negro, como con una túnica de niebla.

* * *

—¡Colin! Despierta ya, salimos en diez minutos.

Me levanté sobresaltado, rápidamente miré en derredor, y por suerte no vi nada extraño. Me di cuenta de que podía moverme normalmente.

—El sueño, fue eso, un sueño—Me dije para mi mismo. El sueño había sido tan vívido que uno casi podría haber creído que era real...

Inmediatamente, salí a la vereda. Ahí estaba nuestro auto, un viejo fiat 600 color verde oscuro. Mi mamá me estaba esperando para cerrar la casa.

—¿Ya tienes todo?—Me preguntó

—Sí, ya está.

Subimos al auto. Alyss comenzó a conducir. Yo cada tanto miraba por la ventana, veía casas, niños jugando, personas caminando, parejas disfrutando del día, etc... Luego de unas horas. Volví a dormirme.

Tuve el mismo sueño, a diferencia de que esta vez. El señor se acercaba cada vez más a la chica. Retrocedía cada vez más, pero la sombra seguía y seguía acercándose a ella, hasta que en un momento, levantó su mano, o lo que sea que tenía en su extremidad.

—Colin, ¿te dormiste de nuevo?—Me preguntó mamá, despertándome.

—No, solo estaba descansando—Le mentí, no quería que comenzáramos a discutir.

—Bueno, ya estamos llegando, no falta mucho.

Yo no sabía a dónde íbamos a ir a vivir. Es más, ni siquiera me interesaba. Me quedé pensando en ese sueño, durante unos diez minutos...

—¿Qué te pasa?—Me preguntó, medio preocupada.

—Nada, solo estoy distraído.

—¡Que linda!—Dijo de golpe, al parar el auto—Es más bonita de lo que se ve en las fotos.

Miré la casa. Era bonita, en su mayor parte estaba pintada de blanco, con algunas partes grises, negras y marrones.

—Tan solo espero que los profesores sean comprensivos—Dije en voz baja, recordando que tenía dislexia y trastorno hiperactivo con déficit de atención. THDA, para abreviar. Sencillamente, no me había ido bien en la escuela en toda mi vida. Siempre esperaba que algo cambie, pero eso jamás ocurría...

En eso, ví a una chica de unos catorce o quince años, que estaba hablando por teléfono en la casa de al lado...

—Pero, esperen, ¿quién es esa?—Pensé, alarmado. Ella, era la misma chica del sueño, mismo rostro, mismas facciones. ¡Era exáctamente igual!

—¡Hola!—Un chico me sobresaltó. Tenía pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Era apenas menor que yo—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido...

—¿Uhm?... Si,estoy bien, gracias—Le respondí intentando sacar a esa chica de mi cabeza.

—Me llamo Nico, ¿y tú?—Me preguntó animado.

—Soy Colin...

—Eres nuevo, ¿no? Te comento algo—Dijo sin darme tiempo para responder—¿Ves a esa chica, la de la casa de al lado? Bueno, ten cuidado. Tiene fama de ser la bromista del colegio. Y generalmente... Le hacen una broma al "chico nuevo"—Siguió Nico, haciendo gestos con los dedos.

En ese momento ya me comenzaba a asustar. Haber soñado dos veces, que atacaban a una chica, que desde ese momento, ella sería mi vecina, y enterarme de que era la bromista del colegio, no es algo que se ve todos los días.

* * *

**POV Bell:**

Si mi vida ya era complicada de por sí, lo que ocurrió el lunes, después del colegio, fue lo que colmó el vaso de cosas complicadas y raras en ella. Creo que, para que mejor me entiendan, tengo que retroceder un día; más específicamente, al fin de semana. Y ya que estoy, contarles un poco de mi complicada y extraña existencia.

Se estarán preguntando qué cosas pasaron en mi vida, mejor es que no lo sepan. Suficiente es ya tenerlas grabadas en mi memoria como si fueran fuego y no poder borrarlas más. Se preguntarán ¿qué cosa le pudo pasar a una chica de casi 15 años? Mejor, es que sigan ignorándolas.

Bueno, no quiero seguir con eso. Prefiero contarles cuando y como comenzó lo que ocurrió en el colegio.

Era un día domingo por la tarde. Me encontraba en mi cuarto de mi casa en Manhattan. Sí, soy de las chicas que viven en ciudad y que nunca se mudaron. Y no pienso hacerlo. No podría vivir en otro lugar que sea ciudad. Vivo con mi padre, sólo somos nosotros dos. A mi madre nunca la había conocido, lo único que sabía sobre ella es que mi padre la conoció en la universidad en la cual trabajaba como profesor. Lo que sabía era gracias a mi él, también me contó que heredé su color de cabello y su actitud. Pero no los ojos, eso lo heredé de mi padre, unos ojos castaños.

Un día me había comentado que era muy parecida a ella, tanto física como en actitud. Yo, la verdad, no podía ni negarlo ni afirmarlo. Nunca la había conocido, ni tenía ninguna foto de ella. Lo único que tenía de ella es un colgante, con un dije en forma de búho y un anillo de plata, con un búho, también. Mi papá me explicó que eso estaba en la manta en la que me había encontrado en su casa.

Basta de mi hermosa familia.

Estaba en mi cuarto, escuchando música mientras intentaba, porque es cierto, hacer las cosas que los profesores me habían dado en toda la semana. ¡Estábamos a un mes de terminar las clases y nos daban un montón de trabajos! No los entiendo, tenemos una vida, no como ellos que de seguro, no tienen. Pero no me quedaba otra opción, era hacer los ejercicios o mi padre volvería a castigarme.

Ah, ¿no se lo he dicho? Soy una chica complicada, muy complicada. Me diagnosticaron dislexia y THDA, no podía dejar de meterme en algunos (muchos) problemas, pero... ¿¡Qué le puedo hacer!? Soy así no me pueden cambiar y no quiero que me cambien.

Bueno, creo que me corrí un poco del tema.

Como iba diciendo, estaba intentando hacer las cosas del colegio. No es que me iba mal, al contrario, era una de las mejores en la clase, pero mi conducta, como lo decía el director del colegio, arruinaba mis calificaciones. ¿Cómo si me importara lo que dijera ese viejo?

Pero bueno, tenía que mantener esas calificaciones si quería lograr entrar en la universidad. Quería lograr ser algo en el mundo, poder hacer o crear algo que la gente recordara.

Había descubierto, hacía poco, que con música podía concentrarme mejor en el estudio. ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado que una chica con THDA y dislexia, con eso puesto, pudiera estudiar? Bueno, yo sí puedo.

Así que me encontraba tarareando una canción que estaba pasando en ese momento, cuando escuchó que mi padre me llama desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Hija! Nicole está en el teléfono—me informó.

—¡Ya voy!—contesté, mientras soltaba el lápiz que tenía en la mano, y dejaba el libro de Historia sobre Grecia, sobre el escritorio.

Se preguntarán quién es Nicole. Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga desde preescolar. Siempre estuvimos juntas, somos como hermanas. Ella es la hermana que nunca tuve. A simple vista, somos como el agua y el aceite, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba mi padre, con el teléfono en la mano. Tenía una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

—Gracias—le susurré, antes de poner el teléfono en mi oído, y poder hablar con Nicole—. ¿Qué pasa, Nico?

—Chico nuevo, mañana, colegio—eso fue lo que soltó, después de que hubiera terminado de decir su nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Bell—me afirmó—. Me acabo de enterar.

—¿P-pero... Cómo?—dije, extrañada—. Falta un mes para que terminen las clases, ¿quién sería tan idiota como para venir a esta altura?

—Bueno, ese "idiota", como lo llamaste, es el chico nuevo—se notaba que Nicole estaba emocionada con la noticia—. Y viene de Alaska y...

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?—le pregunté, extrañada.

—Se lo escuché decir a Marcie—a la simple mención de ese nombre, un gruñido imperceptible se escapó de mi boca. Ella era la líder de las porristas y mi enemiga desde el primer año de la preparatoria—. Sabes que su madre está en el comité de profesores, y de este tema estuvieron hablando todos los profesores, este último tiempo.

—Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo—y era verdad. No comprendía una sola cosa—. ¿Por qué estás emocionada de que venga ese chico nuevo?

—Bueno... Estaba pensado en... No se... Darle como una bienvenida—al instante que dijo esa palabra, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi cara.

—¿Sabes que te adoro, no Nico?

—Sí, lo sé—comentó, mientras que soltaba una carcajada ella, contagiándome la risa.

—¿Arreglamos todo mañana, antes de entrar a la primera clase?—le pregunté, una vez que nuestras risas pararon.

—Sip—dijo, haciendo hincapié en la "p"—. Y después nos vamos a celebrar.

—Okey, nos vemos mañana—la saludé, y cortamos.

Se preguntarán qué fue ese intercambio que tuvimos Nicole y yo. Bueno, tienen que saber que nosotras dos somos como... Bueno... ¿Las bromistas? Sip. Eso. Somos las bromistas del colegio, y que mejor forma de darle la bienvenida al chico nuevo que alguna de nuestras bromas.

Volví otra vez a mi cuarto, y me dirigí a mi cama, prácticamente, sin importarme lo que me faltaba terminar para el colegio. Lo único que me interesaba era planificar lo que le íbamos a hacer a él. De las dos, yo era la que planeaba todo, y siempre tenía una estrategia por si algo salía mal. Hasta ahora, nunca nos habían podido atrapar. Siempre, pero siempre, tengo un plan.

Sin darme cuenta, me fui quedando dormida, con una sonrisa que no decía nada bueno, bueno, mejor dicho, nada bueno para el chicho nuevo...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic, es más una prueba, si tiene aceptación, la seguimos, sino, no lo se xD.**

**Así que... Si les gustó, dejen reviews, si? No saben lo feliz que uno se pone cuando revisa mails, y encuentra, -New review for tatata- :3  
**

**-FermínO-**


End file.
